Sothis
Summary Sothis, also known as The Beginning, is a mysterious character in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. She appears to have lost her memory, but she does remember her name, title and her status of being something greater than any mortal. She guides Byleth throughout their journey, granting them time manipulation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, possibly Low 6-B | Low 2-C Name: Sothis, The Progenitor Goddess, Fell Star Origin: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Gender: Female Age: Inapplicable (Lived before time began) Classification: The Goddess of Fodlan, The Beginning, The Progenitor God, The "Creator of Everything." Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Should have every ability Byleth has), Immortality (Type 1), Genius Intelligence, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts (Has proficiency in brawling weapons), Magic, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Healing, Life Absorption (Via Nosferatu), Accelerated Development, Statistics Amplification, Time Manipulation (Via Divine Pulse), Power Bestowal and Fusionism (Gave Byleth much of her powers) | All previous plus Non-Corporeal, Creation (Is the creator of the Universe) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ (She descended to Fodlan long ago, sacrificing nearly all of her power in the process. Even then, she is the source of the Byleth's power. Her heart and bones power the Sword of the Creator. Should be comparable to the Dragon Forms of other Nabateans like the Immaculate One) | Universe level+ (Long before she descended to Fodlan in physical form, she was the progenitor god who gave birth to the world from the Chaos of Creation and also created Time itself) Speed: At least Superhuman movement speed with at least Massively Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be on par with Byleth, who can dodge cloud to ground lightning regularly) | Infinite (Able to move and react in the Chaos before time) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Infinite Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, possibly Small Country Class+ | Universal+ Durability: At least Mountain level, possibly Small Country level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with magic | Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Genius. She is the Progenitor Goddess of all of Fodlan and thus should have knowledge over all sorts of life she created. She is also an excellent military strategist even with the loss of her memories. Weaknesses: She must sacrifice nearly all of her godly powers in order to descend in physical form. Divine Pulse also has a limited number of uses. |-|Crests= Crests (紋章 Monshō) are a game mechanic introduced in Fire Emblem: Three Houses. They serve as combat enhancements that empower their wielders with special properties in battle. These can range from damage increases to attacks or preservation of spell usage. Crests are fixed to specific characters and cannot be removed. Their effects act as passive skills that activate randomly, activating more often if they are a major crest and less often if they are a minor crest. *'Major Crest of Flames:' The Crest of the goddess who governs the world. Occasionally restores HP equal to 30% of damage dealt. Rarely raises Might and stops counterattacks. |-|Divine Pulse= Divine Pulse: Sothis can rewind the course of a battle to correct costly mistakes. When activated, Sothis can reverse previous actions performed up to a specific point. Both Sothis and enemies actions are rewound. If Divine Pulse has at least one charge remaining and Sothis dies, then Divine Pulse automatically activates to allow Sothis an opportunity to rewind immediately to a desired spot during the battle, thus preventing her death unless all charges are used. Sothis can have a maximum of at least 13 charges. Key: Weakened | Original Form Gallery Sothis_portrait.png Sothis_Heroes.png Sothis_Fight.png Sothis_Join_Smash_Already.gif|"Join smash brothers already, what in the world are you waiting for!" Sothis_Too_Many_Swordsman_Are_There.gif|"I see. Too many swordsmen are there?" Sothis_How's_This.gif|"How is this" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Holy Users Category:Light Users Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Absorption Users Category:Creation Users Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2